In the Cards
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50929.4 | episode = 5x25 | production = 523 | airdate = week of | story = and | teleplay = | director = Michael Dorn | altimage = obrien kayaking DS9.jpg }} "In the Cards" was the 123rd episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 25th episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 9 June 1997. The episode was written by , and and directed by Michael Dorn. Summary With war looming, Jake Sisko and Nog attempt to gain a baseball card to bolster Captain Sisko's spirits. Meanwhile, the Dominion offers Bajor a non-aggression pact. Captain Sisko throws a dinner party for his senior staff. Tensions with the Dominion cloud the gathering, and Jake resolves to do something to cheer his father up. Jake soon spies the perfect thing to do that—a baseball card that is part of an auction Quark is holding. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Dohlem • Elias Giger • Jones (Lieutenant) • Kelly (Ensign) • Kira Nerys • Leeta • Meraht • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Paxton Reese • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Weyoun 5 • Winn Adami • Worf • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Bathkin • Jadzia Dax • Willie Mays • Mora Pol • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Shakaar Edon • Joseph Sisko • Surak • Kandra Vilk Locations :Deep Space 9 • docking ring • habitat ring • • operations center • Promenade • Quark's • replimat • security office • station commander's office • wardroom Andor • Andros III • Bajor • Berengaria VII • Cooperstown • Coridan system • Earth • Federation-Cardassian border • International Space Station • Mars • Martian colonies • New York • Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ([[federation light cruiser (Intrepid variant)|Federation Intrepid-variant light cruiser]]) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Peliar • Vorta Andorian • Cardassian • Prophets • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran War Orphans Fund • Council of Ministers • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :1951 • artificial gravity • auction • baseball • baseball bat • baseball card • bronze • cadet • cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber • chewing gum • electro-plasma system • Emissary of the Prophets • Eventualist movement • First Minister of the Republic of Bajor • Genetics • holosuite • immortality • Kai • kayaking • Klingon opera • Kukalaka • latinum • mandala • Martian • Matoian movement • mitochondria • money • neodymium • nonaggression pact • Orb of Wisdom • PADD • pagh • plasma regulator • polaric particle • prion • Scotch whisky • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • tapestry • transporter • transtator • tricorder • triptin • vedek • Wee Bairns • The Wizard of Oz Appendices Related media * Kai Winn mentions the events of "Rapture". * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with " ". inTheCardsVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.13.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " ". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Directed by Michael Dorn * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Chase Masterson as Leeta Images in the Cards.jpg|Episode image. obrien kayaking DS9.jpg|Episode image. Connections Timeline | after1 = | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = | prevpocket = Scorpion, Part I | nextpocket = }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5